Brothers Re-Unite
by NewYorkChicago1944
Summary: Henry O'Mara returns home from the Marine Corps, re-uniting with his family and his girlfriend. What does he get up to during his return home? Appearances from some of my OCs. But appearances from the Reagan family involved though.
1. Brothers Re-Unite

Henry and Matthew O'Mara reunite, what will the brothers get up to after Henry is home in New York for good?

* * *

Brothers Re-Unite

January 28th 2005

Manhattan, New York City

Henry O'Mara had gotten off the cab to Manhattan and stopped outside his former high-school St. Angelus. He still remembered his old Catholic High-School, his younger brother Matt was in his senior year of high-school, as was his soon-to-be sister-in-law Hannah.

School was ending and Matt was the first one out the door, he was walking across the road accompanied by his fiancée until he came face to face with his brother. The last he heard, his brother was in the Middle-East with the Marines.

He stared at his older brother in his Marine green service uniform, he looked shocked Henry was home as he said, "Hank!"

Matt raced across the road to his older brother and cried saying, "I'm so glad you're home, Big Brother."

Henry laughed saying, "I'm glad to see you lil' brother."

Matt looked happy as he said, "When'd you get back?" "I'm home for good, bro." "Yes, I am happy to see you, bro, I never knew though." "Thought I'd surprise you." Henry said.

Matt smiled as the pair crossed the streets as Hannah saw Henry hugging him as he said, "Hey Hannah, welcome to the family." "Not married yet, I'm glad you're home Hank." "Home for good, and I'm glad to be back." "Thank you, Mark's home in New York again." "Good to hear."

Henry smiled at the mention of his old friend. Mark and Henry were best friends growing up, they enlisted in the Marine Corps Reserves in 1992, served together in the Marines until 1995, joined the Academy in June of 1995 and fought together in the NYPD for 4 years.

Mark left the NYPD for Newark for his secret undercover assignment whilst Henry stayed in New York protecting the city he loves. After 9/11, both friends re-enlisted for the Corps, fighting together from 2002 – 2004.

Matt and Hannah then said, "Hank, we want you to be a part of our wedding, be my best man, I'll repay the favor to you." "I'd be honoured, little brother."

Henry smiled as he re-united with all of Matthew's friends, he even hugged his friend Ray Zinelli, who joined the Marine Reserves as he had done at Ray's age, he treated the rest of Matt's friends like family, in his eyes, that was important for him.

* * *

After the re-union, Henry and Matt had walked back to Matt's place in Manhattan as Matt said, "So, does anyone else know you're back on home soil?" "Wanted to surprise everyone, how's Abbie?"

Matt smiled saying, "She misses you, I invited her to the wedding, she wanted to come and I wanted her too, I love having her as part of the family." "I'm glad about that, she loves you like a little brother, kid." "I know she does."

Henry beamed brightly, Detective Abigail Baker was Henry's old academy classmate when Henry joined the Academy in 1995, Abigail was quite welcome with the O'Mara family, she often came to them for advice or just friendly business, the pair were best friends for 2 years until Henry moved up in the ranks to detective. Soon after, they had began to date, Matthew had thought of Abbie as an older sister, she had been there for Matt, when Henry couldn't when their parents and sister had been killed.

Abbie and his remaining family (Uncle Henry and Grandpa Matt) had seen him graduate from basic training. It had been a proud moment for the family. Abbie was often invited to Sunday Dinner with Matthew and the others until his Grandfather and Uncle died. Matt had gotten by with help from his brother's girlfriend.

There had been a pool going in the O'Mara & Cross families, wondering how long it'd take for the pair to get engaged and married. So far, Matt put money down for the couple to be a couple days before Valentine's Day.

But since then, the pool had been forgotten about and Matt just moved on.

* * *

Henry looked out the window as he said, "Can't beat the view of this city from here, huh?" "No you can't, brother."

Matt came back carrying a beer for his brother as he said, "What was it like over there?" "Every day, didn't go by without a firefight, me and Mark, we were only two members to survive." "I'm sorry, brother, how hard?" "It was hell, Fallujah, was horrible, still hear the crying, the pain, the screaming and the gunfire. Nothing like before."

Matt nodded, "The price we pay for the battles we fight." "That's all of us."

Henry sighed taking a sip out of his beer before turning to his brother and saying, "You still have Mom's ring, right?" "Yeah, I kept it in here."

Matt walked to his bedroom pulling up a box as he looked inside it pulling out a small red box. He placed the red box on the bed before putting the big box, back into the floor. As he headed back into the main room with the ring box as he said, "Here you are, brother, the ring." "Thank you." "What are you going to do with it?"

Henry smiled as Matt figured it out saying, "Congrats, bro, when are you going to, you know propose to Abbie?" "Before I head back into the Academy, they froze my position but I need to re-attend training." "Just know, I want to be your best man, on your day?" "Thanks buddy, I'll let you be my best man." "Thanks, did you ask, for her parents permission?" "I did, yesterday." "What they say?"

Henry chuckled as he said, "Well after I got back off the plane, I simply took a train down to New York, heading for Ocean Bay Park… admittedly, for a Marine, I was kinda scared about asking the question." "Thought Marines weren't scared of anything." "Knock it off, wisenheimer."

Matt laughed as Henry got into the story.

* * *

Henry flashback scene

3 Hours Earlier

Ocean Bay Park, Brookhaven, New York

 _The yellow taxi pulled up onto the sidewalk, out-stepped Henry O'Mara in his Marine Corps dress service uniform, he reached down into his wallet pulling out 15 dollars as the driver said, "Thanks, welcome home, Marine." "Thank you."_

 _The taxi left Henry as he began to walk down the street. He remembered much of Ocean Bay Park, from his time spent with Abigail Baker, whom he loved very dearly. He had spent 10 years knowing Abbie._

 _The first 2 years they spent as friends serving in different precincts after graduating the academy together._

 _And the 8_ _years as her boyfriend after being promoted to detective and returning to the Marine Corps serving in Iraq and Afghanistan._

 _He began to walk down the street as he spotted the house he was walking to. Henry looked extremely nervous in the cold January air, he walked up to the door, with a firm gaze, he knocked three times taking off his peaked cap as he stood at the door until it opened, he then saw an elderly man standing as he said, "Mr Baker, it's Henry O'Mara, Abbie's boyfriend." "Henry, come on in, it's been a while, since 2001, if I remember?" "Yes Sir, it has, I recently retired from the Corps."_

 _Mr Baker then shook Henry's hand saying, "Thank you son, for your service to the Marine Corps." "My pleasure sir, is Mrs Baker home, I have a question to ask you and your wife?" "Certainly."_

 _Henry had walked into the house as he placed his sea-bag down before walking into the living room as he heard Mr Baker say, "Would you like anything, a coffee at all?" "No, thank you, sir."_

 _Mrs Baker came in and saw Henry saying, "Henry, it's good to see you." "And you, Mrs Baker, I figured I'd come over to see you and Mr Baker." "Certainly, are you out of the Marines?"_

 _Henry nodded saying, "Yes ma'am, I left, a week ago, my brother doesn't know yet, I'm surprising him." "Don't leave it too late." "I won't, ma'am."_

 _Mr Baker came back into the room as he sat by his wife before asking, "Not that we appreciate you coming down here, Henry, but why are you here?"_

 _Henry took a breath before saying, "I love your daughter very much, every minute I'm away from her, I worry that I'll lose her. In 10 years, of knowing Abigail, she changed my life in a way, that I can't describe."_

 _Henry stopped to take a breath before continuing, "And in the days I faced, overseas in the Corps during Fallujah. And many others, I've never been frightened more in my life. I came here today to ask for your blessing to marry Abigail, I would never ask her to marry me, without your blessing."_

 _The Baker couple smiled proudly as they thought it over before turning to Henry saying, "We appreciate you coming down to ask for our blessing, we're grateful for this kind act."_

 _Mrs Baker then continued, "Henry, we will give you, our blessing to marry Abigail, we've seen your strong bond of love, you two have, she speaks highly of your family, we know you'll look after her well." "Thank you, ma'am. I will do everything to make her happy." Henry shook Abigail's parents hands as he then allowed himself to head home to New York, to do one more thing. Re-unite with his brother Matthew._

End flashback scene

* * *

Back in Manhattan, New York

Henry finished telling his story, as Matt says, "Wow, you always did have a good idea about romance." "Learned from the best, huh?" "We both did." Matt said clinking his beer with Henry's before chuckling.

Henry looked at his brother in amazement before saying, "What's got you laughing?"

Matt then said, "It's kinda funny, our girlfriends you know?" "What?" "You know the same thing." "You've lost me?" "Do I have to spell it out for you?"

Henry then said, "Yes."

Matt then said, "Blonde hair, blue eyes."

Henry didn't say anything until he figured it out, "Oh, I get it, we're both dating blondes with blue eyes." "There we go, he finally susses it out." Matt remarked.

Henry laughed saying, "Yeah, hey, I'm gonna go see Mark, today, and go to his place. Promised him a beer and steak when we were in Fallujah." "As long as we do somethin', you and I?" "Me and Mark can figure that out."

Matt smiled at his brother as he said, "Here, I can keep the ring here, if you want. Till you need it?" "Yeah, if you could." "Hey, I'm doin' it for you and Abbie, I love you both." "Thanks kid."

* * *

Henry smiled at his little brother, he saw Matt as a perfect mixture of the O'Mara's. it had even reminded him of himself growing up. They had their father's sense of duty and his leadership, their mother's fighting spirit.

Even their Uncle's commanding presence in a room, they even had his Grandmother Serafina's loving attitude but also her Italian temper, in rough situations. And their proud trait was their grandfather's hard-ass attitude and temper.

It's what had Henry & Matthew cherished by their family and friends as they was growing up. Besides, Matt cherished all his family and friends calling them his _teaghlaigh_. Even Henry did the same as well.

Henry left the apartment saying goodbye to his brother as he walked out and headed into the streets of New York.

* * *

He stopped walking as he signalled saying, "Taxi!" a taxi stopped in front of him as he got in saying, "71 Broadway Apartments, please." "Sure thing." The taxi sped off heading for the apartment area, once they had arrived, Henry got out, paid the driver and walked into the building.

He walked up to the letter box seeing the name " _A. Baker."_ stencilled into the name section at apartment 3, as he began to walk up the steps to apartment 3.

He arrived outside the apartment, he wondered if he should have put his dress blues on, instead, he decided to knock on the door, the door opened there stood Abbie.

Abbie looked shocked, there were tears coming down her blue eyes, her blonde hair had came down past her shoulders, she looked beautiful. Henry smiled saying, "Abbie, I missed you." "Baby."

Abbie had raced into Henry's embrace and kissed him passionately as they walked into Abbie's apartment as she said, "Oh my god, you're home." "Home for good, my sunshine." "Really?" "Yes, I am. I couldn't tell my brother though."

Abbie looked confused saying, "What do you mean, you couldn't tell him?" "The reason I came home, it was a retirement from the Marines. I wanted to come home, for you, and for this city. You're my star."

Abbie stared deeply into his blue eyes, they looked amazing. Henry stared into Abbie's eyes and they were beautiful, he considered himself the luckiest man to have been in love with the most beautiful woman in the NYPD. As the two continued to kiss passionately.

Afterwards, Henry had taken Abbie, Marianne and Mark to dinner on a double date as they had done many times, both women were very good friends. Sharing their proud memories of high school.

Henry and Abbie had gone home as Henry had put on the stereo and a song came on the radio it was _*NSYNC – (God Must Have Spent) a Little More Time on You_.

Abbie smirks saying, "Our song." "Damn right it's our song."

Henry holds out his hand as he says, "How about a dance?" Abbie smiles taking his hand as Henry gives her a little twirl pulling her close to him as the singers sing.

* * *

" _Can this be true?_

 _Tell me, can this be real?_

 _How can I put into words what I feel?_

 _My life was complete_

 _I thought I was whole_

 _Why do I feel like I'm losing control?_

 _I never thought that love could feel like this_

 _And you've changed my world with just one kiss_

 _How can it be that right here with me_

 _There's an angel?_

 _It's a miracle_

 _Your love is like a river_

 _Peaceful and deep_

 _Your soul is like a secret_

 _That I never could keep_

 _When I look into your eyes_

 _I know that it's true_

 _God must have spent_

 _A little more time_

 _On you_

 _(A little more time, yes he did baby)."_

* * *

Henry planted a kiss on Abbie's lips as they smiled at each other happily as the song continued.

" _In all of creation, all things great and small_

 _You are the one that surpasses them all_

 _More precious than any diamond or pearl_

 _They broke the mold when you came in this world_

 _And I'm trying hard to figure out_

 _Just how I ever did without_

 _The warmth of your smile_

 _The heart of a child_

 _That's deep inside_

 _Leaves me purified_

 _Your love is like a river_

 _Peaceful and deep_

 _Your soul is like a secret_

 _That I never could keep_

 _When I look into your eyes_

 _I know that it's true_

 _God must have spent_

 _A little more time_

 _On you_

 _Never thought that love could feel like this_

 _And you've changed my world with just one kiss_

 _How can it be that right here with me_

 _There's an angel?_

 _It's a miracle_

 _Your love is like a river_

 _Peaceful and deep_

 _Your soul is like a secret_

 _That I never could keep_

 _When I look into your eyes_

 _I know that it's true_

 _God must have spent_

 _A little more time_

 _On you_

 _God must have spent_

 _A little more time, on you_

 _(on you, on you, you, you, oh yeah)_

 _A little more time_

 _On you."_

* * *

As the song ends, Abbie smiles at Henry as she softly whispers in his ear saying, "I love you, Hank, I always will. Forever and Always." "I love you Abbie, always and forever.

They danced to a few songs until Abbie fell asleep. Henry had left 30 minutes later, as he headed home to his brother's apartment. Matt was in the apartment still awake as he saw the door open, he picked up the 38. Fitz Special aiming it at the door as Henry walked in seeing the gun as he said, "I'm unarmed."

Matt pushed the hammer back as he lowered the gun chuckling saying, "Curfew was 40 minutes ago. Where were you?" "Oh come on, pop, she was the head cheerleader." Henry jokingly threw back as Matt chuckled, "Still made you wet yourself." "Good thing you didn't have a bat."

Matt laughed saying, "Oh, that was good times."

When Henry was 18 years old and before he graduated high school, he had come home late one night from a night out with him and his buddies on the baseball team. He didn't count on Matt and Hannah to be downstairs watching Lady and the Tramp on Hannah's request.

So he decided to prank the pair and Matt came at him with a rubber baseball bat, luckily the family woke up and saw the scene as everyone was laughing their heads off. In everyone's eyes, Hannah was like Lady and Matt was the strong and courageous Tramp, it was then they began to fall in love with each other.

* * *

Henry brought himself out of the memory as he said, "How comes you're up?" "Thought you and I should share a drink toasting to your safe return."

Henry nodded as Matt poured out two glasses as he said, "Here's to having you home, Hank." "It's good to be home, little brother." Both glasses were clinked as they were downed quickly.

Henry smiled as he said, "So, how's Tia?" "Dating now." "It's been too long, since I remember she was 4 ft tall." "Guess who's she dating?" "Who?" "A Reagan." "I only know Danny Reagan and he's married." "His little brother Jamie, I serve with him." "He good?" "Damn good shot, trust him with my life."

Henry nodded as he asked again, "How is Tia, really?" "She's good, but, she got attacked a couple days, before you came home." "Oh Jesus, she okay?" "She's fine, she's okay, we got the guy." "He in prison?"

Matt looked at the floor as he said, "You remember that old legend about that guy that raped Chief Miller's sister in 1942?" "Yeah, I believed it, why?" "Well, that guy who assaulted Tia, he's a Nazi, like his ancestor."

Henry felt his blood boil. Henry then said, "He alive?" "He is, we got him detained in a warehouse owned by Mr Harding."

Henry nodded as he said, "What about the father?" "He encouraged his son to rape Tia, she fought him off, then we beat the seven shades out of the guy." "Let me guess, we putting him on ice?" "Like Grandfather, like Grandsons." "I'll help you and your friends." "Thanks Master Guns."

Henry poured another pair of drinks as they drank quickly before retiring for the night.

When the time was right, Hans Mueller was going to dealt with in their own unique way of justice.

* * *

I know in the series, Baker is married. But in my New York's Finest Arc, Abigail Baker isn't married but dating Henry O'Mara.

I hope you like this one, love you for the continuing support.


	2. An Important Tradition

I suppose you guys are probably wondering how Matt and Henry were trained from the age of 5 years old in the art of shooting weaponry. Well here's a chapter dedicated to that. 2nd Chapter of Brother's Re-Unite

* * *

An Important Tradition

29th January 2005

Manhattan, New York City

It had been a day since Henry had arrived back in New York City, after his retirement from the United States Marine Corps. Matt had gotten up and was cooking breakfast involving a large set of blueberry pancakes for both him and his brother.

Henry was waking up as he smelt the cooking as he said, "What's all this?" "Thought I'd cook breakfast to celebrate you comin' on home." "Little brother, I am glad you decided to do this, and thank you for the nice breakfast." "No problem."

Matt had handed Henry his plate of pancakes as he said, "You know it's been a while since we have done shooting together, I think it was right before you shipped off, we had done it."

Henry looked up and thought about it as he said, "I'd say you're right, tell you what, after breakfast, we'll go up to Yonkers to see who's gotten better since we last went."

Matt chuckled as he said, "What shall the wager be for this contest?" "Loser hands over 30 bucks to the winner." "How about, the loser buys the winner dinner at a restaurant of their choice?"

Henry chuckled at his younger brother's enthusiasm to make this shooting contest into a game of a bet. He then took a bite out of the blueberry pancakes and said, "I accept the wager, I'll call up Mark and let him know." "Sure thing." Matt laughed.

Henry smiled thinking about this journey to go off shooting, ever since he was five years old, Henry had loved going shooting with the men in the O'Mara family.

He still remembered his 5th Birthday.

* * *

Henry Flashback Scene

June 6th 1980

8038 Harbor View Terrace

Bay Ridge, Brooklyn, New York City

 _It was a clear sunshine morning in Bay Ridge, Brooklyn. This suburban neighbourhood was home to many Irish and Italian families. It was the ideal street to raise a family._

 _For Henry O'Mara, it was his 5_ _th_ _Birthday, he was living with his mother Sara, his grandfather Matthew and grandmother Serafina and his aunt Maria & Uncle Henry. _

_In his bedroom, there were many posters, one had the United States Marine Corps on the wall above his bed. Henry had made a promise that he'd become a United States Marine like his uncle and his grandfather's brother and uncle who were all Marines before him. Henry O'Mara Sr, was the last Marine in the family, Henry had fought in Vietnam for 6 years as a Marine. Awarded the Congressional Medal of Honor in the Tet Offensive, Henry Sr was the main reason Henry wanted to join the Marines, Henry Jr's first word was 'Marine' and from then on Henry was eager to become a Marine._

 _The family even backed him to follow that dream with pride._

 _Soon he woke up as he raced into his mother's room as he said, "Wake up, Momma, wake up."_

 _Sara had seen her son and scooped him into a hug as he said, "It's my birthday, Momma." "Are you sure, honey? I mean it might be somebody else's birthday."_

 _Henry looked at his mother until she smiled saying, "Happy birthday, my baby boy." "Thanks Momma, should we wake up Uncle Hank and Aunt Marie?"_

 _Sara laughed as she said, I'll wake 'em, baby, you head downstairs, I think Grandma Serafina might make you a delicious breakfast." Henry put his arms in the air as he said, "I'm coming, Grandma."_

 _Sara smiled as she watched her little boy race down to the kitchen to see his grandmother. She then took a look at the picture of her husband who was currently in the Army still. He had begun his 13_ _th_ _year of proud military service to the United States of America rising to the rank of 1_ _st_ _Sergeant in the Army._

 _After the Vietnam War, Paul O'Mara had served in various divisions, even becoming a special forces operator from 1977-1980._

 _Saying softly, "I wish you're home, Paul, your little boy is turnin' 5 years old."_

* * *

 _Downstairs in the kitchen, Henry had walked in as Serafina smiled and said, "Happy birthday, my grand-baby." "Thanks Nonna." "For you, my baby, I have cooked bacon, eggs, toast and pancakes." "Yay!"_

 _Serafina smiled as her twin son Henry walked down the stairs as he said, "I hear a child's birthday today." "Yeah, Uncle Hank, it's my birthday." "And so it is, my young nephew, happy birthday, kiddo."_

 _Maria had then hugged her nephew and said, "Happy birthday little buddy, you excited about your day today?" "Yeah."_

 _Matthew came up and said, "It's the big day today, Henry takes his first big step into Manhood, a path many O'Mara's have followed, a day of pride for us all."_

 _Henry Sr smiled as he said, "It's been a proud tradition since you were a little smaller than you were little buddy." "What tradition is that?"_

* * *

 _Soon a familiar voice had spoken, "We can't tell you that, it's a surprise, Jr."_

 _Henry looked to see his Dad in his Army uniform, return after 5 years since he had been born as he said, "DADDY!"_

 _Henry raced to his father who had picked him up and hugged as he said, "Happy birthday, buddy, you're gettin' taller." "Soon, I'll be at your height." "Give it another 12 years and we'll see." "Yes, Sarge."_

 _Paul smiled as he kissed his wife Sara after 7 years of marriage, as she said, "I missed you, darlin'." "I missed you, Baby."_

 _Henry Sr had walked over to his older twin brother as he said, "You look good, 1_ _st_ _Sergeant." "You too, Master Guns."_

 _Paul laughed as he hugged his twin younger brother as he said, "It's good to be back." "Yeah it is, you still remember, Maria, right?"_

 _Maria walked and hugged her brother-in-law as he said, "Hey Maria, still lookin' beautiful." "Well I married your twin brother, surprisingly he hasn't worn me out." "And I didn't need to hear that." Paul said._

 _Paul then hugged his mother and father as they welcomed him back in an embrace happily. Matt had been especially proud of his 2 sons, they've served this country proudly and like himself, his brothers, his father and uncle as well._

 _Serafina was proud of both children, she had missed her oldest twin son Paul since he announced he was returning to the Army. Even though he still made a reappearance for birthdays, anniversaries, and Christmases, she was happy to have both her children in the same home again._

* * *

 _Soon everyone tucked into breakfast that had been cooked by Serafina as Matt had asked Paul, "So kiddo, what you goin' to be doin' now you're back home stateside?" "Well Dad, I've made the decision to go into the Academy. It's about time I follow the tradition that has been set for us, of course."_

 _Henry Sr and Jr smiled happily as Henry Jr said, "Daddy, when I grow up, I wanna be a Marine like Uncle Henry and be a cop." "You've been spending too much time with your uncle." Paul said._

 _Everyone laughed at the truth of the statement as Henry said, "When do we go to do the tradition?" "Well, why don't you go hop in the bathtub and we'll go as soon as you're washed?" "OKAY!"_

 _Henry raced off to the bathroom as Sara said, "Wait for me, little monster!"_

 _Serafina smiled as she said, "That boy is like you and Henry put together." "We weren't that bad, not our fault the girls were swooning over us." "No, they were swooning over you two in uniforms, and he'll be the same in a Marine uniform."_

 _Everyone laughed as Matt said, "We can deem him to be responsible right?" "All the O'Mara's are responsible." "Have you heard from Joe and Frank?" Serafina asked._

 _Matt nodded as he said, "Yeah, Joe will meet us there."_

 _Paul then said, "Surprised that Frank allowed Mark to come along." "Well it was his birthday a week earlier, and they're pretty close, so why not do it the same time as everyone else?" "True."_

 _Henry Jr came down the stairs all clean and washed. He wore a blue shirt, trousers and a pair of boots as he said, "I'm already to go." "Atta-boy, kiddo." Paul said._

 _Sara then said, "Now Henry, this is a very serious event for your Dad, your uncle and your grandpa. You have to listen to them, give your ultimate attention to them. You understand?" Sara asked._

 _Henry nodded as he said, "Yes Mom, I will give my full attention to them and I will listen to what they tell me to do. This is a serious event that they have planned." "Good boy, kiddo."_

 _Henry Sr walked in and said, "Car's loaded up, we getting on the move?" "Yeah, come on boys." Matt said._

 _Paul and Matt sat in the front as both Jr and Senior sat in the backseat, soon Henry Jr asked, "Where are we going, exactly?" "Up to Yonkers for the day, don't worry, it's just going to be a little bit of fun for us all." Matt said smiling._

* * *

 _An hour and 5 minutes of driving from Harbor View Terrace to Yonkers, outside of New York City, they had arrived outside a private field, it was all quiet, it hadn't been used for a while as Matt had gotten out and took his grandson with him as Henry said, "Grandpa, why are we here?" "Well, my young grandson, as part of the O'Mara family tradition, a young O'Mara boy turns 5 and is deemed a man, and tradition states that every O'Mara boy is trained to hold a weapon."_

 _Henry looked around and said, "And why are we here?" "Well, this field here, the O'Mara's have used this to prepare themselves for their life and it's a man's duty to protect his family and friends." "Wow, who's joinin' us?" "Well, Mark is joining us, along with his Grandpa and Uncle." "Cool." "And here they are now."_

 _Both the Cross and O'Mara families get reacquainted, Paul shook the hands of Chief Joe Cross, Joe had served alongside Matt O'Mara in the 2_ _nd_ _Ranger Battalion on D-Day and in several other areas of engagement. The boys stood watching their grandfathers fire off shots from their respective sidearms and watched Henry's father and Uncle fire off some shots as they were ushered forward as Henry Sr said, "Alright, boys, pick up the 38. Fitz on the table, remember to watch your fire don't spray rounds off."_

 _Both boys nodded as Joe said, "Remember, don't jerk the trigger, always take a breath and listen to your heartbeat, and fire, gentle on the trigger though, don't pull just squeeze."_

 _Henry pulled back the hammer as he breathed saying, "Squeeze, don't pull." Henry fired off his first shot that hit a glass bottle as Paul looked shocked saying, "Woah! Buddy that was a good shot! Alright, see if you can hit another one." Henry aimed down the sight pulling the hammer back and fired hitting the bottle at the longneck as Matt said, "Nice shot. I think we got a sharpshooter on our hands." "He'll be a scout sniper by the time he enters active duty." Henry said laughing._

 _Soon the pair fired off shots as Joe said, "Make that a pair of scout snipers. They're really good."_

 _Henry and Mark smiled at each other as they moved onto the heavy stuff which had kicked back a lot harder, but thankfully, both boys had somebody behind them to stop the rifles from knocking them down._

 _Henry smiled by the end of the day as did the rest of the family, Henry had enjoyed his birthday enjoying his Grandma Serafina's Osso Buco, by the end, Little Henry headed up to bed as he said his nightly prayer beginning it._

" _Hi, it's me, just come to pray_

 _And thank you for a fun-filled day!_

 _You've been with me, so I know you've seen_

 _All the great exciting things._

 _But also when I'm sad or cross_

 _I know you love me, no matter what!_

 _So help me rest and go to sleep_

 _And feel the peace of your love for me._

 _Also God, I'd like to make a request:_

 _This request, I know it might not work but,_

 _I'd like a baby brother, someone to hang around with_

 _Someone to teach all about what our family does._

 _Amen."_

 _Henry got into bed and fell asleep as he saw his parents who said, "Night buddy, and happy birthday." "I had the best one Mama and Daddy."_

" _That's good, sweetheart." Sara said._

 _Henry fell asleep clutching a maroon green blanket as Sara said, "A little brother he wants?" "I suppose, he wants someone to play ball with and teach what our family does." "What you got floating in that head of yours, handsome?" Sara said flirtatiously._

 _Paul then kissed her as the pair headed for the bedroom._

End Henry Flashback Scene

* * *

Present Day

Yonkers, New York

Matt was steadying the aim on his M1A1 Carbine as he lined up the shot, he aimed and fired shooting the glass bottle down as Mark said, "Kid, you're startin' to embarrass us Marines."

Matt laughs saying, "Want to restore that honor of the fightin' Marines before Ray hears about this?!"

Mark steps up to take the weapon as he fires off several shots hitting 5 beer cans in a row as he says, "How's that for size?" "You got lucky."

Henry then said, "You don't hit where the bastard is… you hit where he's goin' to be, throw me a target, I'm 'bout to educate you, lil' brother." "Okay, John Wayne."

Henry brings up his service revolver as Matt throws up a beer can, Henry takes his time and fires of a shot that bounces of the can, a few shots are fired off as Henry says, "You loaded?"

Matt nods as he says, "Yeah." "Remember, don't shoot where it is, you hit where he gonna be." Henry said.

Matt nodded thinking back to his 5th Birthday party in 1992. Right before his brother finished Junior year of High School.

* * *

Matt Flashback Scene

May 8th 1992

Yonkers, New York

 _Matt's 5_ _th_ _Birthday was taking place, Henry was going to enter the Marine Corps Reserves in a couple weeks, it would be a proud moment in his life, Matt knew his brother had waited long for this moment and he was proud to know his brother would fight for everyone's freedom._

 _Matt was holding his father's Army .45 pistol as he remembered the old O'Mara phrase to fire a gun, "Gentle on the trigger. Don't pull. Just squeeze." Matt fired a shot and hit the old beer can as Henry said, "Nice, kid. You got the soldier's touch." "Hoo-ah."_

 _Paul and Henry Sr laughed as Matt Sr said, "Sounds like an Army man is comin'. Ain't that right, Paul?"_

 _Paul laughed as he said, "Kid's got the gene." Soon they heard another shot as Paul said, "What was that he shot at?"_

 _Paul walked over as he spotted a dead rattlesnake as he said, "Shot a rattlesnake."_

 _Henry walked over and said, "I'll be… I never saw it."_

 _Matt Jr walked over as he said, "Breathin', it was breathing." "Breathing target, it was a helluva shot." "Don't shoot where it is. Shoot where's its goin' be."_

 _The elder O'Mara men patted him on the shoulder as Matt Sr said, "He's goin' to be a sniper when he hits basic training." "Maybe." Henry Sr said._

 _The men continued their day of tradition for the youngest O'Mara as they fired off assault rifles, sniper rifles and sidearms._

* * *

 _Before meeting back at the new house in Manhattan, New York as they had lived there since 1989 when they saw Mark and his little sister Hannah were arriving._

 _Matt took one look at the little blonde-haired girl, seeing her dark blue eyes that sent a twinkle through them, he thought he lost breathing, his heart raced 2-3 miles seeing the pretty blonde-haired girl._

 _Matt gulped as he said, "Hi." "Hi, you're Matt, right?" "Matthew O'Mara, but call me Matt." "Hannah, Hannah Cross."_

 _Matt smiled at the little blonde-haired girl who wore a blue dress as he said, "What's your favourite colour?" "Blue." "Same too."_

 _Henry and Mark chuckled as Henry said, "20 bucks he turns up at your door in a cop uniform for Christmas." "Wager on."_

 _The pair walked in the house where everyone was waiting as they all ate Grandma Serafina's Osso Buco, it was there Matt said, "Hannah, you want to be my best friend?" "Okay."_

 _Paul smiled and said to Matt Sr, "Pop, I think I see somethin' between them." "Glad I ain't the only one."_

 _The family all shared laughter and celebrated young Matt's birthday happily._

End Flashback

* * *

They shot more bullets at the beer cans as Matt said, "Okay, who won this one?" "I think it may have been Mark." Henry said.

Mark then said, "Matt obviously bested us."

Matt said, "I think we all owe ourselves dinner and its on me."

Henry laughed as he said, "Okay, I can live with that. Dinner's on Matt for this evening."

Mark laughed saying, "Dinner on Matt O'Mara, count me on in. Hey, shouldn't we take care of Hans?"

Matt's eyes darkened as he said, "Ray's goin' to pick him up, let's go catch up." "Hell yeah." The elder men said.

* * *

All three got back in the car carrying the weapons as Matt drove them back to Manhattan. They then drove straight underneath the Manhattan Bridge as Ray met them as he said, 'Bout time, I was starting to wonder when you guys were goin' to get here." "Anyone followin' ya?" "Na." "Pull him out." Matt said.

Ray opened the trunk pulling out a dishevelled Hans Mueller who started to smell like a fish as his mouth was taped, Matt removed it as he asked, "You know why you're here, right?"

Hans nodded as he said, "I'm sorry for what happened." "Still don't make up for what you did to Tia, so you don't ever haunt her or make her jump out at any shadow." Mark snarled.

Ray pulled out a pair of cinderblocks as he said, "Let's get this over with." "Got the chain?" Henry asked.

Ray nodded holding it in his hand.

Henry took the chain and wrapped round Han's neck as well as taping his mouth back together so he couldn't scream. The group had parked in the middle of the bridge and wore gloves, the sun was just about ready to set and it was only 5:30.

Matt and Mark pulled the cinderblocks on the side of the bridge as Ray held onto Hans who was squirming as Matt said, "Everyone ready?"

All of them nodded as Hans tried pleading as Matt leant into Hans and said, "You'll never see the light of day. _Ever._ " Matt said threateningly.

Matt nodded to Henry as they kicked the blocks off the bridge as they took Hans with them. A large splash sounded as Matt looked out at the sunset as he said, "Alright, let's just drive out of here nice and calm. Like nothing happened."

Henry then said, "Still owe us dinner, Matt?" "Of course."

The three got into the car and they had driven off to the nearest restaurant, thinking about what they did and why they did it. To protect their family, to do what was absolutely necessary.

* * *

Hope this provided a little explanation behind one of the most sacred traditions of the O'Mara Family. Please let me know in the comments what you'd like to see next, I did have an idea on what one to do next.

Apologies for the getting rid of Hans Mueller, but I felt there needed to be an end to this character. I hope this hasn't destroyed your liking for the story.

Please like and review this story, thank you ever so much.


	3. Matt O'Mara Meets Joe and Danny Reagan

Third Chapter of _Brothers Re-Unite_. Matt O'Mara meets Joe and Danny Reagan on a night out with his own brother. Hope you like this. ie. This takes place after _An Important Tradition._

* * *

Matt O'Mara meets Danny and Joe Reagan

Manhattan, New York City

Matt had pulled up at a bar that Henry directed him to as Henry said, "This is the place."

Matt looked and said, "Looks like a cop bar Hank." "It is, one of the best ones in the city."

Matt chuckled.

Inside the bar, Jamie, Danny and Joe were sitting in a booth, they were sharing a basket of chicken wings as Danny was halfway through a tale of what him and some of his buddies did over in Fallujah as he continued, "…Now me and O'Hara were separated from our platoon, so we were going in circles and we ducked into one of the dumpsters and I tell ya, it smelled like absolute crap, and I washing out of my ass for a week."

Jamie and Joe laughed out loud as Jamie took a drink of his beer.

At the front of the bar, Henry walked over with his brother and said, "Hey Don, couple drafts over here!" "Sure thing, Hank, who's your buddy?" "My kid brother, Don."

Matt shook Don's hand as Don said, "How you doin' kid?" "Not bad."

Henry turned to his brother and said, "Don used to be a cop, 20-year vet I was his last rookie." "Turned me grey, this guy."

Matt laughed as he said, "Yeah, he's known for doin' that."

Don laughed as he said, "Kid's good, you on the job?" "Soldier." Matt replied.

Don nodded, "Hoo-ah. Army?" "Rangers." "Marines, 69-73. Served alongside your Uncle Hank." "No kiddin'." "Helluva Marine and a cop." "Yeah, lotta boys said that about him." Matt finished.

Don nodded as he pulled up two beers for the brothers as he tended to other customers.

Henry and Matt clinked their beers together as Henry said, "To the O'Mara's." "The boots on the ground." "Ooh-Rah." "Hoo-ah."

* * *

Henry began to look around as he saw nothing but off-duty cops just talking, soon he laid eyes on 3 men, one of them was young, Matt's age, Henry judged. He then saw a familiar face in Danny Reagan who was his old NYPD academy classmate and fellow brother in arms in Iraq. The pair never fought alongside one another, but the pair regarded each other very highly because of their abilities.

The pair had fought together in Iraq, fighting in Fallujah, they were in the same unit but different companies. Whereas Danny was the sole survivor of his platoon. Henry and Mark survived out of their own platoon. All three men, fought through the hell that was Iraq.

Now, Jamie and Matt were going to be in the fighting. And both Danny and Henry were giving both younger brothers as much advice as they could.

Danny headed to get another round of beers as he said, "Hank…"

Henry turned to see Danny as he said, "Son of a bitch, Danny Reagan."

The pair bro-hugged as Danny said, "How's it goin' you look good." "So do you, brother, how's your family?" "Not too bad, in good hands, how about you?" "Gettin' there."

Soon Matt came over as he said, "Hey, don't believe I know you." "Danny Reagan." "You served with my brother?"

Danny looked at Henry who said, "Danny, meet my little brother Matt, he's in the army."

Matt shook Danny's hand and said, "Nice to meet ya, I remember meetin' ya as a kid. At the academy graduation. You were standin' with a little girl." "That be my fiancée, we grew up together." "Congrats on your engagement…Hey, why don't you come sit with us, got a lotta stories to tell ya about this bozo." "Deal." Matt said laughing.

Danny had said, "You serving with my brother?" "Jamie? Yeah, he's a great shot." "He regarded you with the same praise. Called you Deadshot." "Why? He thought I was born with a rifle?" "Were you?" Danny asked.

Matt scoffs saying, "It's a gift." "I'll believe that." Danny said.

* * *

The three walked over to the Reagan's table as Jamie stood to see Matt and said, "Sarge." "Alright Jamie?" "Here my brother Joe."

Matt looked to see the tall man at 6ft 4ins as he said, "Nice to meet ya." "You too, thanks for keeping my little brother alive in Basic." "I pushed him along, made sure he didn't drop in the dirt." "Regardless though… thanks for doing so." "Sure thing." Matt said shaking Joe's hand.

The 5 then sat down as Danny began, "Alright, I'm 'bout to educate you boys on what Hank did in his first year as a cop." "What did this guy do?" Matt asked.

Henry formed a face and said, "Don't you dare?" "Just be lucky, Abbie ain't here to listen to the story." "She was there, dumbass."

Jamie formed a smirk and said, "What happened?"

Danny formed an evil grin and said, "Okay, so we were on our first year of the job. and Hank here, was partnered up with Don. About 10 cops get called to this bar in Little Italy. What precincts were involved?" "6 cops from the 12th and another 4 from the 35th."

Danny then said, "Right it's coming back to me, so as I was saying…Hank was rolling up to this bar and starts muttering in Italian, he walks inside. We're all trying to arrest as many as we could and trying to make sure a bar fight didn't spill out into the street. After he's arrested about…" "3 perps."

Danny chuckled continuing, "3 perps. He takes out his gun and fires 2 shots in the air as he says in his John Wayne voice, " _Anybody want to start a fight?"_ nobody even moves until these 2 knuckleheads come at him. So he knocks them both to the ground and spots two guys, he swore were part of a murder investigation going on." "I ran the guys through and it turns out they were. 3 murder investigations in fact."

Danny smacks himself on the head and says, "I thought it was one." "No 3." "Okay 3, the guys get off scot-free and he punches them in the nuts." Danny finishes the tale.

Matt chuckles as he says, "I thought you'd given 'em swirlies?" "I may be a cop, but that's pushin' it too far." "Yeah, still remember those." "You survived." "You teach your nephews and I'll wrestle ya to the ground."

Henry flashes an evil grin and says, "I can neither confirm nor deny that future allegation."

Matt's smile falls as he says to Joe and Jamie, "You see what I gotta put up with?" "We grew up with Danny, so we know what he's like." Joe said.

* * *

The 5 laugh as Henry said, "Danny, you'd ever tell 'em about the time that goat ate your Humvee battery in Iraq?" "Hank!"

Jamie perked up saying, "What?! A goat ate your Humvee battery?" "True story, it was March and Danny was on Humvee cleaning detail, this goat farmer comes in, he didn't have 'em on a leash, instead one of the goats took the battery and Danny started chasing after it!" Henry explained.

Joe laughed as he said, "Let me guess he found the goat?" "No, he tried to find it, he lined up all the goats in the pack and decided to have the goats shit in a bucket, so he could find it." "How many goats were there?" Joe asked getting intrigued.

Danny formed a scowl and said, "About 10." "10 times the goat crap to fish, did he get a metal detector?" Matt laughed asking.

Henry smirked saying, "He promised 4 Marines 20 bucks each if they fished through the contents, and they did fish through it." "What happened?" "After fishing through the goat crap. They never found it. About a month later, after returning from patrol, he started digging in the dirt and found it behind an oil drum."

Matt and Jamie tried to stifle their laughter but it failed utterly as the rest of the table started laughing. Later it had died down as Danny said, "You boys remember your training out there in the field. It's not like every other war that we've fought in. you're stepping in a graveyard that has a minefield from a hundred different wars. Stay sharp. Use your instincts." "Aye Gunny." Matt and Jamie said.

Henry nodded and said, "Danny's right, it ain't like 'Nam, the Pacific or Europe. This is Iraq and Afghanistan. Keep it together and you'll get through the battles that'll come." "Stay sharp too." Danny said.

Matt and Jamie nodded in response as Jamie said, "The boots on the ground. Hua?" "Ooh-Rah!" all 5 clinked their beers as they shared conversations.

* * *

Later on, Henry and Matt had gotten into the apartment as Henry said, "That weren't a bad night out." "Those Reagans are pretty good guys." "They know the drill like us O'Mara's." "You remember Uncle Hank told us the story about Huế City?" "Yeah, fiercest fighting, told us all about how he fought alongside Danny's old man." "Chief Reagan right?" "Yeah, that's him." Henry said.

Matt was going through a letter and found it was from Boston, Massachusetts as he said, "Letter from Boston, did we know anybody from there?" Matt asked.

Henry took the letter and scanned it as he saw the last name Kelly to which he said, "Yeah, we do. Mom was from Boston." "We ain't spoken to her family since however long it's been." "December '96, the day Uncle Hank became a captain in NYPD." "I remember." "You keep in touch with them?" Henry asked.

Matt nodded saying, "I communicated through letters, that was it, how about you?" "Sean Kelly served in the Corps from '88 to '04 after the Battle of Fallujah, got sent home on medical discharge."

Matt nodded as he thought about it before saying, "Would be rude to decline this." "Says we can bring, a plus one." Henry added.

Henry and Matt smiled as Matt said, "Alright, let's do it." "When's the date?" "April during spring break." "Sounds good." Henry added as they fist-bumped each other.

* * *

Let me know what you thought of this one hope you're liking the stories, apologies I haven't been writing more chapters, spent too much time on my other stories, deepest apologies for this.

Please like and review at the bottom. Hope your day's going well.


	4. Tales of a Father

Next chapter will be a set of mini-stories about Matt and Henry O'Mara's father as they navigate through his journal, looking to find answers to the unanswered questions of Matthew's life.

Do read on.

* * *

Tales of a Father

February 21st 2005

Manhattan, New York

It was a cloudy day in New York City, Matt was coming out of school, he walked down to Central Park and took a seat by the café near to the fountain, the fountain was one of his favourite landmarks in Manhattan, and it looked so peaceful.

Matt had gotten out his school book and decided to work on some calculus, he always maintained a high grade average in Maths, English and History, Sports, he was a master at… Boxing, Baseball and Football, he could do it all, he had been offered scholarships by colleges to play for them, but Matt always declined stating in his words, _"I was born to serve, I'm a patriot. I'll fight for my country and my city. I'll give my life if I'm asked to for the greater good."_

Matt was trying to find a calculator as he came across a leather journal it was very old and tattered, the inscription then said, _"Property of Paul O'Mara – 1950 – Present."_

* * *

Matt looked in surprise as he opened up the journal on a random page as he read it.

" _12 years, I've been on the job. Made it to the rank of Sergeant in the NYPD before my 8_ _th_ _year. My brother didn't make detective until his 6_ _th_ _year. I served the United States Army since '67. It was the best job I had, same with being a cop. I loved it all._

 _I was wounded by some punk who thought he'd have the balls to shoot a cop. In this day and age, nothin' works out how you expect. For me, gettin' shot is nothin' it's the job description, every damn day, I've fought for a long time, did no wrong. I started a family, 2 boys, 1 lil' girl._

 _I lost one family member, and that was my beautiful Sara. After my boy Matt was born, she had some unexpected problems. None that coulda been traced, I always went home to cook her meals, I didn't trust the damn hospital food. I still remember the last meal I cooked for her._

 _Osso Buco, braised with vegetables, white wine and broth just how she liked it. First meal I cooked between her and me when we started datin' at 16. Sara was just a young lass back then but she always captured me ol' heart, I knew her for 3 years after she moved from Boston, Massachusetts._

 _I still keep every little thing, I gave her, I still kept everything she gave me too. She was the best thing in my life. She was my soulmate, my true love. I hope one day, I get to give Matt this picture of him and his mother together. The least she deserves."_

Matt looked down in the corner as he saw a little picture of Sara O'Mara and himself. Sara was a beautiful brunette brown hair reached down to her shoulders, blue eyes that twinkled with her beautiful smile. Matt felt tears shine in his eyes seeing how beautiful she looked, he smiled softly as he kissed the picture lightly saying, " _I love you, Mama."_

Matt continued to read.

" _When the autopsy was complete, they found out, she was pregnant with 4 children. Of the 4 that survived, only 1 did. Matthew survived. The other 3, 2 were boys and one was a girl._

 _I planned to name the boys after Sara's brothers, both Carlo and Patrick served in 'Nam in the Navy SEALs the first of an elite unit. I can't confirm myself if they're real or just a ghost tale. But only time will tell._

 _My daughter I hope to name after my Aunt Helen. She was one of the first pioneers of women in the New York PD alongside Colleen Maguire. I'm proud of my family. The first woman in our family to join the job. I'm proud of it, so's Dad, Mom, Uncle Mike, Henry and my grandparents."_

Matt was thoroughly surprised by this, he had known everything about his family's service to the NYPD, but he never knew his great Aunt Helen was a member of the NYPD.

* * *

Matt got up and headed back to his apartment, once he got in the door, he clutched the journal in his hands, he did himself a little spaghetti and meatballs, eating quickly.

Afterwards, he just washed his plate and put the rest of the spaghetti and meatballs in a bowl, wrapping tin foil over it in the process. He then put it in the fridge as he placed it in the fridge for his brother Henry.

Matt then headed into a box that had been named ' _Family Photo Albums.'_ He then opened up the box as he found the first photo album that had said _'Paul and Sara – Together Forever."_

Matt opened up the first page, and he found the first picture which was a young Paul O'Mara at 13 years old, he recognised the background which was Bay Ridge, Brooklyn. Paul was wearing a plaid shirt and denim jacket. Dark blue eyes shined, dark hair parted to the side, standing alongside Paul was his twin brother Henry who wore the same thing. Both boys looked immaculate, it reminded Matt of him and his brother.

* * *

Soon he heard the door open as he heard something, "Matt! You here?!" Henry called out.

"In here!" Matt called out from the bedroom.

Henry walked in as he said, "Hey, what you doin' in here?" "Oh, just looking over a photo album."

Henry looked at the front as he said softly, "Mom and Dad, huh?" "Yeah, I just decided to look inside it. Found Pop's journal…" Matt said leaving that hanging.

Henry sighed as he said, "What'd you read?" "Found out Mom was pregnant was 4 children."

Henry's jaw dropped as he said, "My God, tell me you ain't kiddin'." "I wish I was." Matt then explained everything that he found out about Mom's death, by the end, Henry had tears in his eyes as he asked, "I was goin' to be an older brother to 3 more great kids." "You'd have your hands full keepin' us in line."

Henry laughed as he said, "You woulda given us a lotta heart attacks. Well, you, Patrick and Carlo." "Yeah, we'd have done that and then we'd get our asses spanked hard." Matt laughed.

Matt looked at Henry and said, "Do you blame me?"

Henry was caught off-guard as he asked, "Whaddya mean?" "Mama's death, do you blame me?" "I'd never blame you. You know why?"

Matt shrugged his shoulders as Henry sat down by his side and turned the picture to one of him, Matt, their mother and father as he said, "You're a blue, kid. You're my brother. I'm not lettin' you blame yourself for what happened. I'd rather have you survive than none of my siblings. You'd be a great sibling to them."

Matt smiled as his brother said, "Here let me take the reigns of this. I got a picture to show you."

Matt handed the photo album to Henry who stopped on a page as he said, "Mom and Dad's wedding day."

* * *

The photo showed a young Paul O'Mara in his army dress uniform. Multiple ribbons shown on his left chest. The rank of Staff Sergeant with the 1st Cavalry Division insignia on his shoulder.

Next to Paul was Sara in a long white wedding dress as the pair held smiles on their face as Matt said, "Wow, what'd I give to go back in time to when Mom and Dad got married?" "I'd give my left hand to be at that wedding."

Matt grinned as he saw their Uncle Henry Sr in his Marine Corps dress blues, the Medal of Honor round his neck as Matt said, "I thought Marines weren't allowed to wear the medal unless it was to a meeting with the government."

Henry chuckled and replied, "Na, that's the ribbon, you shoulda seen the mayor attend the wedding. He shitted himself seeing that ribbon." "Didn't the Mayor have kids around the age our Dad and Uncle woulda been?" Henry nodded at the question.

"Yeah, he did. Story goes was that the mayor was attending and the boys were in college and scrounged a free pass outta serving." Henry began.

Matt shook his head saying, "Chicken-shit cowards."

* * *

Flashback scene

 _December 1_ _st_ _1973_

 _Grand Prospect Hall, Park Slope, Brooklyn_

 _263 Prospect Ave, Brooklyn, NY 11215, USA_

 _It was late midday in Brooklyn, NY._

 _The O'Mara family was in Park Slope for the wedding reception. Paul O'Mara was 6 years in the United States Army, a Staff Sergeant with the 1_ _st_ _Cavalry. Henry O'Mara, a 6-year United States Marine Corp veteran. He stayed with the Corps after the Marines left Vietnam in April 14_ _th_ _'71. Henry shifted onto the next port of call which was Parris Island as a drill instructor. In June of '73, Henry reluctantly departed the Marine Corps, the rank of Master Gunnery Sergeant rested on his dress blues. He now became a NYPD Officer in training._

 _Henry married his high school sweetheart, Maria Corleone. Henry was a decorated hero, he won the Medal of Honor for bravery during the Tet Offensive in Hue City. Paul O'Mara was decorated with the Distinguished Service Cross. He even won the Bronze Star on several occasions. Today, Paul was now married to his Junior High School sweetheart Sara Kelly._

 _They had the wedding in the local church St. Anselm's before heading off to the reception in Park Slope, Brooklyn._

 _A couple of Police officers from Henry's academy class had come to the wedding, all of whom had served in Vietnam in their own way._

 _In attendance along them was Matt O'Mara, Serafina O'Mara, Helen O'Mara (Matt O'Mara's sister), Jameson O'Mara, Scarlett O'Mara and Michael O'Mara who was in his NYPD Dress blues alongside his brother, sister and father._

 _In attendance as well was Henry Reagan, Betty Reagan, Frank Reagan, Colleen Maguire and Vic Maguire._

 _Sara's family consisted of her 2 twin brothers (Patrick and Carlo), her own father and mother as well as Sara's grandparents too._

 _The O'Mara family stood together, smiling widely for the wedding photos, it was self-catering banquet, and everyone was making the most of it. The wedding toasts have come and gone as Paul said some words of love for Sara, she had done the same thing as well, they had danced to 'The Way You Look Tonight – Frank Sinatra'._

 _Everyone was either dancing on the dance floor or drinking with friends._

* * *

 _Paul, Henry, Charlie Cross, Frank Reagan and Nathan Miller Jr were sharing their war experiences in Vietnam. When they saw 2 men watching the ladies walk by as one of them said, "You guys served in Vietnam?" "Yeah. We all did." Paul said._

 _The lead man then said, "Thanks for your service." "You serve?" Frank asked._

 _The lead man shook his head replying, "We were too late to serve. Born in '56." "Both of ya?" "Yeah, this is my brother."_

 _Henry looked at the pair noting they were in their mid-20s as he said, "Mid-20s." "Sorry, sir?"_

 _Henry looked at both men as he said, "You're in your mid-20s, no 17-year-old looks like that." "What do you know 'bout us?" "No vet asks whether they served in 'Nam because they would know." Henry replies sarcastically._

 _The lead brother then asks, "What would you know, baby killer?"_

 _That struck a chord in Henry as it did many other vets as Henry turned to face the men. The pair saw his ribbons and saw the congressional Medal of Honor as their jaws dropped in response. They then asked, "You're a MOH winner?" "Got that savin' a lotta leathernecks. You don't know what we did over there and what we sacrificed to fight for this country." Henry pointed at them coldly._

 _Frank walked over and said, "Master Guns, it ain't worth it."_

 _Henry nodded as he turned back to the two men and said, "You're nothin'. If you lie about servin' in 'Nam. You're not goin' to live another day. I suggest you get outta here before this becomes a barfight, understand?" "Perfectly, sir."_

 _Paul pointed to his twin brother's stripes and replied, "It's Master Gunnery Sergeant, numbnuts, you address him with respect to the T." the brothers then retreated as Paul turned back to his lifelong friends and said, "No matter what, boys. I'm with you fellas to the end of the line."_

 _All the boys clinked their glasses as Paul continued, "To those we lost…" "The boys that gave all…" Henry continued._

 _Charlie Cross continued, "Whether you're a Marine or Army…" "Air Force or the Navy…" Nathan Miller continued._

 _Frank then finished, "To hell and back. God Bless the United States Armed Forces and her fightin' men." The men downed their glasses as they all danced back with their significant others._

End Flashback Scene

* * *

Matt and Henry stood alongside each other as they looked at the picture of the O'Mara men, Frank Reagan, Charlie Cross and Nathan Miller as Matt said, "The best of the bunch." "Our battlin' boys. Some gave all. All gave some." Henry replied.

Matt toasted, "God bless the United States Army and the United States Marine Corps." "OO-RAH!" "HOO-AH!"

The pair toasted their bottles and drank as Henry said, "What else is in this journal?" "Whaddya mean?" "There could be more unanswered questions about your life." "Maybe, but what else could there be?" Matt asked.

"Let's find out." Henry said in all wisdom.

* * *

Here's the first one of this mini-stories. Write down below any suggestions that you have in the comments or send 'em to me in the PM box. I will answer your suggestions in time. Try to be patient.

Please like and review, my friends. Have a good day and may God bless you.


	5. Solving a Problem

2nd Chapter of our mini-stories of Tales of a Father

* * *

Solving a Problem

23rd February 2005

35th Precinct, Manhattan, New York

Henry was sitting at his desk in the 3-5, he was doing paperwork. If there was one thing that Henry hated, it was paperwork.

But lately, he was behind on his paperwork and for the lack of there being no cases around, he just decided to do some paperwork so that he could go home and continue to read more of his Dad's journal.

Mark was looking at his long-time good friend and his partner, he was looking intensively at his friend who was staring blankly at the piece of paper in front of him as he said, "Trouble?" "Tryin' to think of what to write." "You always know what to say, good buddy." "Yeah, I know. Just wish I had been more up to date before I left for Iraq and Afghanistan."

Mark chuckles and says, "Preachin' to the choir, brother." "How'd you think Danny's doin'?" Henry asks thinking of their fellow Marine vet.

"Probably havin' as much as fun as we are." Mark theorizes.

* * *

Henry nods as he sees a dark-colored patrolman walking towards them as he says, "Somethin' wrong, Officer?" "Yeah, got a guy, who wants to talk to a detective?" "Okay. What about?" Henry asks collecting his gun from his drawer but stopping short of putting it in his holster.

The patrolman says, "He hasn't said, but he wants a deal in return."

Mark shakes his head and says, "He wants a deal, he tells us what it's 'bout." "He's in the box." The patrolman named Harris says.

Henry nods placing his gun back in his drawer and heading straight to the interview room where the patrolman had indicated to.

Both detectives had entered the room to see a shaggy-haired man sitting at the table, he had a full beard that had joined all around his face, dark brown eyes that looked hollow.

Henry then sat down in the chair folding his arms across his chest opposite the shaggy-haired man whilst Mark stood at the door blocking the window arms folded as well.

"You wanted to talk to us?" Henry asked.

"I wanna deal in return for the information I give to you…" the shaggy-haired man says, his voice sounded like he was from somewhere mid-west, Henry couldn't identify the accent however.

Mark then walks slamming his fist on the table and shouts, "TELL US WHAT WE WANNA KNOW OR I LEAVE YOU AND MY PARTNER IN HERE, NOW!"

Henry smirks seeing the man's bravado fall as he cracks his knuckles before saying, "It's the easy or the hard way, what's it goin' be?"

The man gulps as he says, "I have information, on a cop that was shot."

Mark's eyebrows raised as he said, "We ain't had a cop shot, so you must be high." "No, it was a cop back in '92."

Henry laughed and smacked the guy saying, "How do I know this is accurate?" "You don't believe me?" "No, because you might have bullshit comin' outta that mouth of yours trying to drag a cop's name through the mud." Henry replies with sarcasm.

Henry heads out of the room, coming back momentarily with a notepad and pen as he said, "I want the date of when this cop was shot. The address, who the cop was and whether it was blind luck or somethin' more? If you bullshit me, I will tear your head off and shit down your throat, got me?" "Crystal."

The man takes the pen and thinks about what to write, Mark looks over at Henry wondering what is being written. Henry and Mark found out that the man's name was Richie Anderson.

* * *

Mark left to run the name, whilst he did that, he noticed that Richie was a convicted man back in his home state of Chicago, Illinois down in Cicero. Mark remembered an old class trip to Chicago, but he didn't think much of it after that.

Mark began to look up known associates of Richie Anderson and to his shock he found something. He left the room heading for the interview room as he said to Henry, "He done with the intel?"

Richie replied, "Yeah, I just finished now." "Alright. Would you like anythin' to drink… or eat for that matter?" Henry asked.

Richie nodded and asked for a burger, Henry nodded as he said, "Alright." The two detectives exited the room as Mark said, "Now that you think 'bout it is lunchtime. I'll go get us some chow." "Thanks." Henry replied.

* * *

10 minutes later, Mark returns as he gives Richie his lunch as they sit to eat their own bit of lunch themselves.

Mark looked over the information as he stared at the date that had said, _'July 9_ _th_ _1992.'_ The address had also been located outside the Manhattan D.A.'s office as he said, "Somethin' 'bout this date is familiar but I can't put my finger on it. Any theories?"

Henry had finished eating his burger as he wiped his hands taking a look at the date as he said to himself, _"Son of a bitch."_

Mark looked at him weirdly before asking, "What is it?" "July 9th 1992. It's the day, Dad got shot."

Mark looked at him as he said, "Oh shit, Hank. I forgot…" "Don't apologize, it's a sign of weakness." "Still remember the day Uncle Charlie and Lieutenant O'Mara came to haul our asses down to NY Presbyterian."

Henry nodded, "That was a pisser for everybody. Still remember the look on Dad's face when he was told he couldn't be a cop anymore."

Mark then added, "Remember your mother's expression." "That bitch wasn't my mother or Matt's mother to begin with." Henry remarked coldly thinking about his step-mother.

Lindsey Anderson was Paul O'Mara's second wife, she was born in Chicago, she was a girl who didn't understand the job and life of being a cop's wife, it was down-heartening for his family. She tried to fit in with the O'Mara family but to their displeasure found it difficult to adjust to Paul's second wife.

There had been a lot of unpleasant rumours about Lindsey and nobody wanted to address them in any seriousness. On the other hand, only one thing came good from the relationship which had been Lindsey and Paul's young daughter Leah. Both Matt and Henry had taken Leah in and helped to raise her.

After Leah was born, Lindsey seemed to drift away from her daughter and the O'Mara's for unknown reasons.

Henry then said, "Only one good thing came out of it and Leah was that." "You and Matt did everythin' right. So did your grandparents and your Dad." "Uncle Hank and Aunt Maria too." Henry's voice broke.

Henry looked up clearing his throat saying, "What'd we get on Richie Anderson?" "Yeah, I made the call down to the Chicago P.D., this guy's a sociopath. Killed 5 people and promoted prostitution, known member of a supremacist crew." "How in the name of the almighty, did that redneck asswipe skate on those charges?"

Mark shrugged saying, "If I had answers, none of 'em woulda made sense, I guess it had somethin' to do with a pile of cash and plea bargains made."

Henry nodded as he said, "That asshole ain't goin' to be let loose in my city. I'm headed for the DA's office."

Mark nodded and asked, "Need me to do anythin'?" "Talk to somebody in the other squads, Vice, Narcotics, Organised Crime…" "Homicide and Burglary, you got it." "Try and see if this pissant is on their radars." Henry replied picking his gun up from the drawer.

* * *

Henry walked down the steps heading to the car and he got inside driving to the Manhattan DA's office.

He walked inside the building as he said, "Excuse me, Detective Henry O'Mara. Is DA Erin Reagan here? Or another ADA I can talk to?"

The man at the desk looked and said, "Councillor Reagan's in her office, but she's leavin' in 20 minutes." "Thank you."

Henry walked up the steps of the DA's office as he walked down to Erin's office, he knocked on the door and said, "Councillor, is there a chance I can talk." "I always have time, Detective O'Mara, how are you?"

Henry replied with his usual grin, "I'm alright, it's the others."

Erin rolled her eyes and said, "Quit tryin' to be a wiseass." "Well your brother rolled off on me plus me and him were best friends until I moved to Manhattan." "Your Mom was an amazing woman." "She had it all." Henry said remembering his dear mother.

Erin then asked, "Obviously, you didn't come down to reminisce, so what's up?" "Richie Anderson, you obviously got Mark's text." "He alerted me that he had information on a cop who was shot in '92, your old man outside this very courthouse."

Henry nodded and added, "9mm, in his left leg, shoulda been a simple return to duty. Instead he got hauled outta the NYPD on his ass."

Erin folded her arms and asked, "What does your brother know 'bout your Dad?" "Only that Dad became a radio engineer when he was in fact… a private eye working outta Manhattan."

Erin then asked, "Does Matthew know that?" "I don't know. But if I know my brother, he's a sharp kid, but he ain't stupid." "I know what your family is. They're Irish Blue Bloods. Your family is the whole deal, served in the Marines and the Army and made their bones in the NYPD but they have trigger fingers and a quicker draw."

"O'Mara rule number 3: Always have your gun close and a round chambered." Henry recited.

Erin laughed as she said, "O'Mara's and their rules." "Honor, Courage and Commitment and Family." Henry said.

Erin nodded and said, "Richie Anderson, she was your step-mother's brother." "She or that asswipe ain't our family. If that witch was behind our own Pop gettin' shot… She owes my lil' brother a damn explanation."

Erin nods and replies, "I get that. This is personal to you and your family. Don't go down the path that'll get you killed." "I've risked my life for God, City and Country, this time… I'm doin' this to help my brother." Henry replied as he walked out of the room and back to his precinct.

* * *

By the end of shift, Henry had gotten into his car, it was a 1958 Black Chevrolet Impala given to him by his Maternal Grandfather Peter Kelly for his 16th birthday.

Henry had dearly loved classic cars, like his own brother. Mark was more technological deciding to drive a Pickup truck which he saved up using his pension from when he had gotten back from the Marines. Matt had been heavily tempted by Mark, and Henry jokingly threatened to kick Mark's ass if Matt was converted.

Henry had arrived at the apartment as he walked up the steps. His own brother was working tonight with Ray in the soup kitchen as part of volunteering. Henry had the apartment to himself, he would have gone over to Abbie's for dinner but she was working all night.

* * *

Henry had ordered some pizza from the shop across the street from his apartment and had eaten his half of the pizza saving the other half for his kid brother, he spied his father's journal and began to look for the correct journal entry to which he had found which was dated 1 year later after July 13th 1992.

" _Certain words come to mind of the present situation that I find myself in, Betrayal, distrust, disloyal and dishonesty. In the O'Mara family, there is only honor, loyalty, integrity and respect. Ever since we immigrated from Dublin, Ireland, those are the values we've held to the highest expectations and standards._

 _I've made some mistakes in my life, the only that I can think of describes what I will tell you:_

 _My 'wife' Lindsey betrayed the very trust that I kept to her, she screwed her own cousin, told her brother to shoot me in the leg and made the doctor lie to me that I couldn't return to duty. What type of person would do that to the person they swore to love forever?_

 _I couldn't breathe nor could I focus. I asked Mom, Dad, Hank and Maria to look after the boys and Leah for me. I headed out to the Hamptons going to a hotel by the sea. It was the only place in New York that I'd be able to recuperate and try to bring stability to the world that is now crashing down all around me._

 _I ask myself what I'll do now, now that I'm not a cop. I'm not goin' back to the Army. I've given enough for God and Country. I've regularly thought about it and I guess bein' a Private Eye is a second choice, plus it keeps me close to being a cop. I've got a lotta training._

 _Dad's still tryin' to fight to get me reinstated so too is my brother Hank, so is Henry Reagan as well. I'm grateful that they're doin' everything they can. Even if it might be a lost cause for me. They won't give up. Failure is not an option in the O'Mara creed."_

* * *

Henry takes a look at the beer next to him as he slowly drinks from it, his own 'step-mother' betrayed his own father and stabbed him in the back ordering a hit out on him. It made his heart break knowing the truth that had been concealed from him about the fact his father's shooting was hidden in mystery.

He had known all along about his father's work as a private eye, he knew it was dangerous work, he knew his Dad wanted to stay close to investigative work even though he weren't a detective.

Soon the door opened as he saw Matt who said, "Hey." "Hey, you alright?"

Henry nodded, "Yeah. Pizza's in the microwave, all you gotta do is heat it up." "Whaddya order?" "Deep-Dish." "Thanks brother." Matt fist-bumped Henry.

Matt had put his half of the pizza slices on the plate as he put it in for a minute, it was soon done as he began to eat it as he saw Henry reading his father's journal as he said, "Dad's journal?" "Yeah, thought I'd find some answers to somethin'." "Like what?"

Henry hesitantly took a breath before he said, "Dad's shooting in '92." "When he got kicked off the force." "Yeah." "What was Pop like… when he couldn't be a cop again?" Matt asked with the same hesitance in his voice.

Henry replied, "He was angry, he denied it a lot, it mattered to him, so did being a soldier, his family, Mom and Leah too."

Matt nodded, "I remember, he was just angry. A year later, he just up and left us with Nonna and Grandpa, Uncle Hank and Aunt Maria, not that I was disappointed, I loved Nonna and Grandpa, just wished that Pop was there when I needed it."

Matt loved Serafina and Maria when he was growing up, even when his mother died, Serafina and Maria had become mother-figures towards him, he had especially loved that fact.

Matt then asked, "What did Dad do after he couldn't be a cop again?" "You know he was a radio engineer." Henry explained.

Matt rolled his eyes and replied, "Quit pullin' wool over my eyes, I knew he was a detective."

Henry was shocked as he said, "How long did you know?!" "I'm an O'Mara, Henry. I wasn't born goddamn yesterday. I've known since I was 7." Matt replied with anger.

Henry was taken aback as he said, "Look, I didn't wanna worry you, okay?" "I get that, you didn't wanna worry me over the fact that Dad coulda gotten killed doin' PI work. I get that." "Glad you're understanding."

Matt laughed as he said, "So who did really order Dad's shootin'?" "Turns out, it was the wicked witch herself."

Matt scoffed before saying, "Why don't that surprise me? She's hated the fact that Dad was a cop. She never fitted in with us." "Cold fact. She never really did." Henry replied.

* * *

Soon the phone rang as Henry walked over to answer it, "Hello, who is this, please?" Henry listened to the other end of the phone as he nodded forming a serious face, he nodded a few more times before saying, "Thank you, very much. I owe ya." He ended the call and walked back to Matt before saying, "Turns out Richie Anderson is being sent back to Cicero." "He shot our Dad, what the hell?" "Not enough evidence to convict him, trust me, they tried but it was out of their hands, DA expedited him back to Chicago."

Matt muttered before saying, "Crying out loud. Why do this to us?" "I don't know." "Now what?" "Still don't mean, we get a little payback of our own."

Henry formed a little grin on his face as Matt said, "Oh no, why do I get the feelin' we're goin' to need a lotta guns?" "Anderson family has got their usual reunion party this weekend, right?"

Matt nodded, "Yeah, down at a strip club of all places. All because that family was a bunch of violent criminals." "Wanna take a ride to Chicago?" "Only if we promise ourselves never to go there again." "I can live with that." Henry replied.

* * *

Henry and Matt head for Cicero, Chicago for the weekend but they have an agenda of their own to find answers to their father's shooting.


	6. Road Trip to Chicago

The O'Mara brothers take a ride to Chicago. Title explains it all for you.

* * *

Road Trip to Chicago

25th February 2005

Manhattan, New York

It was Friday after school, Matt was walking out and noticed his brother Henry standing by his black 1958 Chevrolet Impala as he said, "Hey kid. How's school?" "It was good. You mind tellin' me why you're here pickin' me up like it's kindergarten all over?"

Henry grinned, "I figured you'd wanna get on the move to crash a reunion up in Cicero?" "I wouldn't mind to do that, what 'bout work?" Matt asked curiously

"I already had 3 days off. Don't worry, we'll be back just in time for Monday." Hank replied.

Matt shot a playful glare, "Better be." "I packed fresh clothin' in the back." "You armed?" "I am." Henry replied.

Matt hopped into the car as Henry added, "There's a piece for you in the carry-on." "Good enough, let's crash a re-union." "Let's crash."

Henry started up the car as they began to drive out of Manhattan. They drove through Pennsylvania and continued on through to Cicero, Chicago.

* * *

They checked into the closest Hotel as they arrived after 4am. They had to swap over so Matt could drive whilst on the road trip.

They hadn't been stopped so that was good news. The reunion for the Anderson family was happening on Saturday late at night at a strip club that the Anderson family owned.

They checked into the hotel under false names which were Joe Simpson and Giorgi Marcano. Joe being Matt and Giorgi being Henry.

Henry had complained, "Why'd you have to get Joe Simpson and not me?" "You look like Giorgi…" Matt teased.

"Wiseass." Henry replied before continuing, "You look like an Italian, because you've got Nonna Serafina's cheekbones."

Matt looked at his cheekbones before saying, "Thought I had Grandpa's cheekbones…" "Mixture of both, I think, I was able to compare 'em in their wedding photo."

Henry passed down their grandparent's wedding photo to Matt. The photo was of Matt and Serafina on their wedding day in December 1945, the pair had met each other during the war. Matt had been wounded during combat with the 2nd Ranger Battalion, Serafina was a nurse at the hospital in Paris, Matt had used his old Irish charm to woo the Nurse. To his surprise the jet black haired, blue eyed Italian-American beauty was attracted to the Irish boy.

He looked at the picture, Serafina was wearing the O'Mara wedding dress that every girl who was getting married into the O'Mara family would wear. It was a nice princess length wedding dress; it was very beautiful.

Matt I was wearing his dress uniform of the US Army, all his ribbons were in order, his best men were his best friends as well as his brother Mike who dressed in his Marine Dress Blues, Serafina had a brother who was a paratrooper with the 82nd Airborne through Sicily till Operation Varsity named Giuseppe.

Matt grinned at the picture before replying, "You must be drunk to think I look like a mixture of our dear grandparents." "Am I? Or am I right?" Henry asked.

Matt took a second look at the picture before replying, "Dammit, you got me. But damn, they look cute." "They sure did, kiddo." Henry replied.

Matt chuckles as Henry cleans his pistol which was a Glock 17.

* * *

Later on, Matt was now cleaning his own gun which was a M1911 that his grandfather used, he was deep in thinking as he asked Henry, "Hank, do you still think about Dad's death?"

Henry sat up on the bed as he replied, "Not somethin' I think 'bout a lot, why?" "Somethin' had me thinkin'."

Henry looked at Matt and asked, "What?" "Outta everybody that had a grudge against Pop, I always had a gut feeling that bitch ordered Pop to be killed." "That's a helluva long shot." Henry replied.

"What if it was 'em though, Lindsey never wanted Leah, Dad loved her like he loved us. What if she ordered her to be killed because she saw us as a family that had stick up our ass, because we were better than 'em?" Matt asked. Henry had never thought about it so much, but in truth, he always suspected it.

"Not too sure, but I always had a feelin' that she'd woulda done somethin' like that. Plus, we're better than 'em, all they are is just a bunch of jailhouse assholes." Henry responded.

Matt nodded as he stood by the window, looking out into the distance, he looked at the pistol magazine in his hand he slowly loaded it into the gun pulling the slide back and it released, he put it down on the bedside cabinet as he stayed awake in his chair, he folded his arms across his chest.

* * *

The next morning came slowly, it was 0930, Henry and Matt had gotten up did some pre-breakfast exercising and decided to eat in the Hotel canteen, a hearty breakfast of eggs, bacon, toast, hash-browns as well as a pancake each.

Matt had picked up a bagel, as he stared at it before saying, "Bagels are crap, don't make 'em like they do in Manhattan or Brooklyn."

Henry chuckled, "Don't worry kid, when we get back, I'll treat ya to some bagels. Could use some of the good stuff." Matt chuckled as he said, "Henry O'Mara treatin' me to bagels?" "One-time deal, lil' brother." Henry replied.

Matt nodded, "Don't forget I'm in charge of your bachelor party." "As long as no strip clubs are involved, it's all good." Henry responded.

Matt nodded, "Deal, when do you want to go this reunion?" "Reunion don't start until 0630, it's only a 30-minute walk from here. We leave the car here and we drive outta here tonight, should make it back to New York tomorrow afternoon, hopefully." Henry detailed.

Matt nodded, "Good enough for me." "Better shit, shower and shave, kid." Henry finished the conversation. Matt nodded as he continued to eat in silence with his brother.

Afterwards, Matt headed upstairs to the room as he did some post-breakfast exercising, he started to punch the wall his boxing gloves as well as some sit-ups and push-ups, he did all of that for a solid 3 hours.

By 0350 hours in the afternoon, Henry was showered and shaved, he was wearing a vest, plaid shirt, blue jeans along with a pair of boots and a black cotton jacket.

Matt was dressed in a short-sleeved shirt, plaid shirt on top, blue jeans and black boots he even put on a black leather jacket as Henry looked at him and said, "You ready for this?"

Matt looked at him in all seriousness before replying, "Not really. Walking into a place that's goin' to be armed to the teeth. How'd you prepare for somethin' like that?"

Henry nodded, "I know how that feels. Baghdad and Fallujah, they weren't no picnics in the park." "Nor should they be." Matt said with content.

Henry nodded as the pair walked down to the car as they carried their carry-ons to Henry's car, they had put them in the boot as the brothers walked all the way to the building where the reunion was going to happen.

They walked up to the entrance as one of the bouncers stopped them, "Sorry fellas, private event goin' on tonight." "We're part of the event, I suggest you let us in, we're invited guests of the Anderson family." Matt replied.

"Why should I?" The bouncer asked bored.

Henry looked at Matt who grinned as he kneed the bouncer in the groin causing intense pain and discomfort for the man. Matt leaned in and said, "I suggest you let us in, or I chop you into little dog-treats, understand?"

"Head on in." the bouncer groaned out.

Matt patted his cheek, "Smart boy. Now, get outta here."

The man had taken off as Henry and Matt walked into the building as Henry put a sign over the door signalling that the building was closed.

"Way to be subtle." Henry replied.

Matt gave a half-smirk, "I'm persuasive." "I can tell." Henry replied.

* * *

The pair walked further into the building as they came up to main area and the bar-room. They headed for the bar as they turned to find the entire Anderson family celebrating and talking.

Matt laid eyes on Lindsey Anderson; she was a blonde with pink highlights in her hair for cancer. Matt admired her courage for wanting to do something in the fight for cancer and it had earned praise from him everything else about her, Matt was disgusted with.

Henry looked at Matt and said, "Looks like everyone's armed to the teeth, only handguns and some shotguns…" "No heavy stuff like automatics, then again in a family like this… Maybe they aren't all bad…"

Matt got smacked up the head as he said, "Alright, I might be goin' soft." "Don't worry, kid. We're gonna do this right…" Henry replied.

Matt nodded, until he saw Richie walking towards him as he said, "Hello Richie, you still hopped up on dope…?" "What are you two doin' here?" Richie replied in horror.

"Followed the yellow brick road. You and that bitch owe us some goddamned answers…" Henry snarled.

"Hey Richie, what's taking so long…?" Lindsey spoke and saw the brothers as she said, "Matt?!"

"You're lookin' awfully well for someone that looks like the cat got her tongue…" Matt replied with a smirk.

"What are you doin' here?!" Lindsey asked in fear.

Matt put his hands in his trouser pockets as he said, "You owe us a damn explanation behind my Dad, you and that coke-snorting prick of your brother Richie."

Lindsey's eyes widened in fear, the truth was going to come out and now her ex-stepsons were at her doorstep, she went to her back pocket where she kept a small gun hidden there as Matt pulled out his gun and levelled it pointing it at Lindsey, "You move an inch closer to the gun and you'll be breathin' through a hole out of your head."

Henry pulled out his gun and levelled it at Richie, "Same goes for Richie, ain't that right?!"

Lindsey bowed her head in shame as she picked up a shotgun and levelled it at Matt, "You always were so damn smart, you little bastard!" "Lady, you've got no idea." Matt chuckled.

* * *

Matt fired first hitting one of the guests as everyone pulled out their guns and started shooting, Matt climbed onto one of the tables and kicked a guy in the head picking up his Winchester shotgun blowing people away.

Henry grabbed another pistol and used his Marine Corps training to take down targets quickly.

The firefight was over several minutes later, Matt and Henry as well as Lindsey survived, she came out from behind the bar with her hands up as she said, "Don't shoot, I'm unarmed."

Henry then said, "Take the gun out of your back pocket."

"You were always the smart ones. Lot smarter than us all." Lindsey nodded in respect taking out a revolver placing it on the floor.

Matt picked up the revolver on the ground and walked back next to Henry and asked, "Why'd you do it, Lindsey? Why'd you hurt Dad?"

Lindsey looked in tears, "I just wanted him to leave the job. All it would do was get people killed. People like me." "Criminals. You coulda been somebody else. Instead, you follow the path you chose. There was no place in your world for a family like us." Henry said.

"Your father was always God's gift. He wanted to protect people and I couldn't let him just be that guy who believed in goodness." Lindsey replied.

"He kept Leah safe from assholes like Richie. Criminals like your family and liars…just like you." Matt reminded her.

"Your father wasn't the saint or hero, you thought him to be." Lindsey growled out.

Henry looked at Lindsey and asked, "What do you mean?" Lindsey cocked her head to the side and let out a laugh, "He didn't tell you boys? I'm surprised, yet shocked."

"What didn't he tell us?" Henry raised his gun angrily asking.

Lindsey just laughed, "He was a dirty cop, he had been in his patrol uniform…" she was cut off by Matt who began to strangle her.

Henry struggled to pull his brother off Lindsey and prevent him from killing her as he said, "Enough, Matt enough, stand down soldier."

* * *

Matt was pried from strangling Lindsey as he snarled breathing heavily, "You're lying, you goddamn bitch. You lie, he wasn't a dirty cop." "It's the truth, son." Lindsey smirked evilly.

Matt growled and tried to strangle her again as Henry held him back as he said, "Walk." "Hank…" Matt pleaded.

"Matthew walk now!" Henry angrily said.

Matt walked out of the room as Henry turned to his former step-mother and asked, "What the hell do you mean he was on the take?" "He was hanging around drug cartel bosses. Richie saw it with his own eyes." Lindsey replied.

"Too bad I can't ask him now; I know Dad wouldn't do somethin' like that." Henry replied thinking about his own honest to god father.

Lindsey shook her head, "Someone else knew, Reagan somebody. I don't know who it was."

Henry looked in confusion, was one of the Reagan family members really involved in something concerning his father? If so, which one was involved? Henry thought to himself, _"Couldn't have been Danny or Joe. It had to have been Chief Reagan or former PC Henry Reagan."_

While Henry was distracted, Lindsey took the opportunity to reach into 2nd back pocket where she pulled out a snub-nosed 38. Fitz Special revolver unknown to Henry's knowledge as she pulled it out of Henry's line of sight.

* * *

Suddenly, a gunshot rang through the air as Lindsey fell to the floor dropping the revolver, Henry turned around to see Matt with a smoking M1911 in one hand still raised as Henry saw the revolver in her hand as he was shocked, "I never saw that."

"Don't hit where the target is. Hit where's it's goin' to be." Matt recited.

Henry grinned, "You have learnt well, young one." Matt grinned in response.

Lindsey looked to see Matt as she said, "You learnt much. Your more criminal than myself." "Don't compare me to you or I will put a hole in your head." Matt threatened.

"Let me shoot myself, I've done horrible things to leave me scared for a lifetime." Lindsey asked.

Matt and Henry shared a look, "Why should we?"

Lindsey let a tear fall down before saying, "I never deserved to be a mother, you boys and Paul deserved to be good men, Leah was much safer with you than with us…"

"You know… for once you're absolutely right about that." Matt replied.

Lindsey took the revolver in her bad arm and shot herself in the mouth, instantly killing her as Matt looked shocked. Henry was surprised at the fact she killed herself. Matt closed her eyes as a sign of respect as they laid a towel over her body as Matt said, "Rest in peace, Lindsey."

"Rest in peace, Lindsey." Henry replied. The pair crossed each other and stayed with her for a minute.

The brothers walked out and headed out the back entrance as Henry said, "Ready to go home?" "Let's go, I'll drive home." Matt replied.

Henry handed Matt the keys as they walked back to the hotel parking lot and drove off in Henry's car.

The silence was uncomfortable for both brothers as Henry said, "Lindsey said that a Reagan might have known somethin' about Dad. What he might have been up to."

"You don't think Danny knew somethin'?" Matt asked.

Henry shook his head, "Honestly, I don't exactly know what's goin' on." "Dad wouldn't betray the badge, nor would he sell out his family in blue for drug lords." Matt theorised.

"We know as well as he does. Punishment would have been a bullet in the head." Matt added as well.

Henry nodded, "Disgrace to the uniform, criminal trial, wrath of the O'Mara family and our friends and a lack of respect from everyone."

Both nodded knowing full well of the punishment.

* * *

They had arrived in New York City after under 13-hours of driving. Matt had unpacked everything, whilst Henry went to go to sleep in the bedroom. But secretly, Henry had pulled out their father's journal and decided to look for some information.

He turned through the journal finding an unfinished log at the end. This one had then said.

" _The only people that know this secret, Dad, Henry, Ma, the Reagans, the Cross's and the Miller's. I don't think God will forgive me for keepin' this from my boys, especially my young daughter._

 _There's been a lotta secrets in our family, any one of those secrets are ever revealed, it'd shake the very foundations of our family and beyond._

 _The secret is…"_

There was nothing else there. What was the secret?

* * *

Henry didn't sleep a wink at all that night, by the morning's rise, he had hopped out of bed and changed into his red plaid shirt, blue jeans and a cotton jacket. He walked out the bedroom and made himself some coffee before driving, he still had some time before work.

So, he stopped off at the 12th Precinct as he saw Danny in the bullpen as he said, "Danny."

Danny looked up and said, "Hey Master Guns, what brings you here?" Danny shook Henry's hand as Henry said, "I need to talk about somethin' in private?"

Danny looked puzzled, "What about?" "As I said in private." Henry replied in his Marine voice.

Danny nodded, "Interview room."

The pair walked into the interview room as Henry said, "Took a trip up to Chicago for the weekend." "How was it?" Danny asked.

"Alright, we didn't get to see any views, but I found out some interesting info regarding my Dad." Henry answered.

Danny looked up as he said, "What about him?"

"Did you know about my Dad being involved with drug lords or had at least gone dirty?" Henry asked trying for an answer.

"Whatever you're asking, Hank. I don't know anything, your Dad was an incredible cop. Great police wouldn't even think about goin' dirty, he loved the job like he loved his kids." Danny replied.

Henry slammed his fist on the table, "Then why was he in uniform, they give him a reinstatement into the force. What don't I know, Danny?" "This all happened while I was a detective and you were a patrolman; I don't know what happened. All of that was above my paygrade of need to know." Danny replied pointing his finger at Henry.

"You don't think your Dad or your Grandpa knew about it?" Henry asked curiously. "Not that I know off, even though my Dad and your Dad were best friends growing up, I still don't know if they did." Danny replied.

Henry looked to be running out of questions as he said, "Thanks for your help, Danny, thank you." "I'm sorry I couldn't be much help." Danny replied.

"No need to worry yourself." Henry said as he walked out of the interview room.

* * *

Soon as Henry was out of hearing range, Danny pulled out his phone and called his Dad who answered, _"What's up Detective?"_ "Henry knows, he's onto our knowledge behind his father's death and the circumstances behind his shooting in '92." Danny replied bluntly to his father's question.

There was a sigh on the other end as Frank asked, _"How much does he know?"_ "He knows that we reinstated him and that he was playing dirty with drug lords." Danny reported.

" _Does he know about her?"_ Frank asked putting emphasis on the word _'Her'_.

"Unknown, but he didn't mention her, I think we might hafta to somethin' drastic, Chief." Danny asked.

Frank grunted on the other end, " _We might still be in the clear, for a while, but I don't know how much time we may have."_ "Copy that, I'll talk later." Danny said ending the call.

* * *

So what secrets were hidden? Did the Reagans know something the O'Mara Brothers didn't, if so? What was it?

Please like and review at the bottom, guys. Thanks for the growing support.


End file.
